


Helping Hermione

by coolestkidintheneighbourhood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor Common Room, The Golden Trio, Tumblr au idea, hermione falls asleep, ron and harry try their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolestkidintheneighbourhood/pseuds/coolestkidintheneighbourhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this tumblr au prompt.</p><p>'A is always up late with work related things, one night A falls asleep and B and C have to fumble through getting the work done for them'</p><p>OR Hermione Granger finally works herself to exhaustion and Ron Weasley and Harry Potter are concerned mother hens- I mean friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> What's up your Harry Potter loving fucks? I love Harry Potter and was itching to write a story about my true faves, The Golden Trio, love my squad.
> 
> This fic was based on this tumblr au idea prompt list by http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/tagged/AU-prompts they have a lot of great prompts and I'm probably gonna take a lot more ideas from them in the future because Harry Potter has enough angst in it lets get some light hearted friendship moments!
> 
> It's short but I hope it's sweet,
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, and if my writing sucks tell me! I gotta know!

‘We knew this day would come.” 

“She puts too much pressure on herself, I don't get it, she's smart enough as it is.” 

If anyone had walked into the Gryffindor common room, they would have immediately recognized the the two figures with their backs towards the rest of the room, no one could of mistaken the boy with the messy black hair who was constantly with the boy next to him, who was even more noticeable with his bright ginger hair, which seemed to be the flickering and dancing thanks to the fire that was burning due to the late time in the evening. But what people wouldn't see is the sleeping girl they were standing over. 

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley surveyed their best friend Hermione, who had fallen asleep on her books. While her sleeping face laid on her left hand and arm, her right hand was still determinedly clutching ‘A Guide To Advanced Transfiguration,’ as if she was just about to turn the page.  

Harry and Ron stood over her, with their arms crossed, wearing a concerned expression as they tutted and discussed her well being. If anyone had walked into the Gryffindor common room, they made have noted and made a teasing remark about how the two best friends made an uncanny resemblance to Madame Pomfrey, Mrs Mcgonagall, and Molly Weasely, three notorious mother hens. 

“She should unwind more.” Harry declared, not taking his eyes off Hermione.  

“Try telling her that.” Ron responded, also not taking his eyes off her. 

“It’s like third year all over again,” Harry sighed, releasing his crossed arms to scratch at his head, worried. 

Indeed it was like third year. Although Hermione had learned her lesson and taking on the required limit for her NEWT subjects, and she faced less stress due to her not being at war with Harry and Ron over a broomstick and a rat (the two boys still cringe at the reminder that they almost threw away a friendship over such petty things, although they felt important at the time) Hermione still found things difficult, the whole year did, subjects and exams at 16/17 are a lot more difficult than subjects and exams at 13/14. Added to the fact that Hermione was prefect and there was a war looming, sleepless nights had become a regular occurrence. And now this. 

“Be good if she could get another time turner.” Harry noted. 

“Shut up about the time turner.” Ron huffed, releasing his crossed arms as well so he could better glare at harry.  

“Still bitter you missed out?” Harry teased.  

“Fuck off,” Ron bit back, before turning back to Hermione, “the one time I take a kip and I miss the chance to go back in time…” He muttered. 

Harry grinned although his smile diminished when he too looked back at Hermione. “What we gonna do about her?” He asked. 

“Levitate her up the stairs and bang her body on her dormitory door until one of the girls wakes up and opens it?” Ron suggested.  

Harry stared at him in disbelief, an expression Ron did not register. “Right I’ll it do it then shall I?” He asked eagerly, cracking his knuckles and head from side to side as if he was gearing up for the quidditch keeper save of the century, “I'm good at them you know? After Hermione taught me in first year.” 

“Stop talking, stop talking right now.” Harry demanded, slapping Ron’s wand out of his hand as he did so. “What about her homework? We’ve so much due tomorrow and you know how panicked she’ll get, she might actually build a time turner herself.” 

“Well we can't wake her,” Ron said glancing down at the girl. The lit candles dotted around her table and corner made her brown skin flicker in the flames, shadows danced around her as she slumbered soundly. “She looks so peaceful when she sleeps,” Ron noted gently, he reached down to place a lock of her natural curly hair behind her ear, “she-“ 

Hermione shifted in her sleep and murmured something, Ron jumped away from her as if he had been scalded, “Stun her! Stun her in the face!” He whisper shouted hysterically at Harry, terrified at the thought of being caught in such a vulnerable position. 

Harry ignored him. 

“We’ll just have to do her work ourselves.” Harry said finally. 

Ron stared at him, “are you mental? We can barely do our own homework at our long accepted low achievers level, how the bloody hell are we gonna fake Hermione’s level? Arithmacy? Ancient Runes? We’re gonna have to give Ernie Mcmillan a shout so he can come up here and help us because I’ve never even seen a rune.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to punch Ron in the arm for being such a drama queen, “well obviously we don't have to do _all_ of them. We can scrape by together an essay for charms can't we? Flitwick won't mind. And I'm sure Mcgonagall will be okay if _Hermione_ isn't up to full marks for one essay in six years right? And we’ve got the Prince for potions, and astrology is always a guessing game, so we’re landed right?” 

Ron peered at Harry but shrugged anyway, “for Hermione at least, 2 am is as good as chance as any to do a bit of homework.” 

The two boys set about gently lifted Hermione's head and limbs so they could acquire all the necessary items, Harry had just grabbed her Charms notes when Hermione suddenly sat up wide awake. Both boys froze and stared at her like deers caught in headlights. 

“Professor Mcgonagall _could_ win the Great British Bake Off.” She cried desperately before slumping back over and falling fast asleep. 

The two boys glanced at each other before slowly tip toeing to the fireplace, where they sat down on the ground with the rest of Hermione’s books. 

“What's Great British Bake Off?” Ron finally asked the question Harry had been bracing himself for, five minutes into their individual tasks, Harry laid out on his stomach staring at the Transfiguration notes while absentmindedly chewing a quill, while Ron sat cross legged, with the Charms notes laid in his lap. 

Harry dropped the arm holding his quill to the ground with a soft thud, “Ron my boy,” Harry said seriously, “let me tell you of a show that brought together a nation.” 

 

 

3:30 am 

Ron lay on a sofa staring at astrology, while a couple of tables away Harry frantically flipped through his potions textbook, desperate to get the essay over with so he could get some sleep. _Professor_ _Slughorn_ _does like me_ Harry thought _I could use that to my advantage._  

“Do you think Professor Slughorn would sleep with me?” Harry asked Ron, breaking a 20 minute silence. 

“You're a bit skinny mate.” Ron replied, not taking his eyes off the book in front of him, “not much too hold on to.” He glanced up, “why do want to see his old slug?” 

“I think I could get his slug horny.” Harry joked. 

The two burst into laughter. It was the kind of hysterical giggling at an unfunny joke that you yourself may have experienced when you've missed your bed time by a couple hours. 

“No,” Harry sobered up, “I was thinking if I slept with him I might be able to get away with not doing Hermione's essay.” 

“If you could throw _my_ essay into the mix I’d suggest you throw on your best pair of boxers and march down to his office right this second.” Ron said, while sitting up straight on the sofa, “if you need a little break you can always come and help me.” He patted the sofa cushion. 

“Yeah you're all heart, thanks for the offer of a break, I can tell you care about my well being.” Harry grumbled but got up and sat down beside him with a huff. 

“Now!” Ron said breezily, practically throwing the books at Harry, he pointed at a chart on the map, “what the bloody fuck is that?” 

 

6 am. 

Hermione woke up with a start thanks to a sudden militia of tweeting birds passing by the window. 

“Fucking birds.” She swore groggily, removing a piece of parchment that had been glued to the side of her face as she slept. 

She pulled the blanket that had been placed, unbeknownst to her, around her a couple of hours earlier by her two friends, tighter as she sat up straight. 

Speaking of her friends, Hermione stopped rubbing her eyes and noticed a slightly concealed ginger head on the floor, blocked from her full vision by furniture. 

Hermione let out a yawn as she padded towards the head, would it be Ron? Ginny? Crookshanks? She weaved through furniture, in her cranky morning state she noted that the Gryffindor common room seemed like home to an old lady or antique furniture shop, not a group of teenagers. 

She came across Ron and Harry asleep on the floor, surrounded by books she recognised as her owns thanks to the bright green **_Property_** ** _of Hermione Granger_** scrolled across the insides of them all. 

She knelt down and picked up the essay closest to her, **_The_** ** _policies and functions of_** ** _transfiguring te_** ** _acups to turtles by Hermione Granger_** it read. It was written in someone else’s handwriting and it was very apparent when the writer had began to grow tired as two pages into the essay the handwriting turned practically illegible. Hermione was touched nonetheless my her friends thoughtfulness as she crept around the two slumbering boys, carefully picking up the parchment covered in ink that surrounded them. 

She accidentally dropped a book she was picking up right between the two boys heads and froze, Harry and Ron both groggily opened their eyes. _Oh well, in for a penny in for a pound._ Hermione thought as she knelt down once again between the two. 

“Boys,” she loudly whispered, “are you awake?” 

The question was unnecessary as both boys were glaring at her with tired eyes. Hermione pressed on. 

“Thanks so much for doing my work for me it really-“ 

“Hermione,” Harry hissed tiredly, “if you don't shut the fuck up I'm shoving those essay's down your throat.” 

“Yeah,” Ron agreed tiredly before shutting his eyes again. 

Hermione smiled and patted the two boys on their legs, “okay.” She attested softly before climbing up onto the sofa directly behind them, still wrapped up in her blanket. 

If anyone had walked into the Gryffindor door common room, they would have instantly recognised the inseparable trio who were sleeping soundly, no one could mistake the black messy haired indian boy, sleeping on the ground along side his friend with the bright orange hair, and who could have missed the brightest witch of her age, getting some well deserved rest on the sofa as the sun appeared through the window, making her dark skin sparkle.  

If anyone had entered the Gryffindor common room, they may have shook their head in wonderment and asked themselves ‘what adventure had the trio gotten themselves involved with this time?’ Perhaps imaging all sorts of things like duels, and dragons and goblins. Of course if they approached the trio they may notice the black and blue ink dotted all over the trios clothes and faces, which sadly they didn't get time to wash off as they slept in that morning and had to run through the castle to get to transfiguration, Ron and Harry dragging along a still sleepy Hermione as they went, because if they stayed up till 5 am doing homework, it was going to damn well be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Didn't understand what went on? Comment below! Complements and criticisms make the world go around!
> 
> Let me know if you liked the sound of au ideas because I want to a lot of them with the whole hp gang, the marauders, the Golden Trio, the entire hogwarts gang because I love inter house unity! I have one shots and entire stories based around them planned so stay tuned!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> p.s follow me on my new tumblr! 
> 
> http://pinkpreview.tumblr.com/
> 
> it's supposed to be just a writing blog but I got distracted by fandom shit and fashion photos, oops
> 
> xx


End file.
